


Enthralled

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: The Erogamer
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Gentle Domme, Groping, Hair-pulling, Master/Slave, Neck Kissing, Semi Public Bondage, The bdsm starts out gentle and then ramps up in chapter 2, chapter 1 is fluff and bdsm so light it doesn't even look like bdsm, chapter 2 is bdsm style foreplay, especially with people who are inexperienced and new and insecure, just stop fucking for like 2 minutes so you can reassure them, my signature sex move: comfort and reassurance, pausing sex to talk about feelings, this happens all the time in real life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: First date between a hardcore slave play submissive and a dominant/potential owner. Starts with cute fluff (chap 1) and ends with semi public bondage sex (chap 2).
Relationships: Illyria (Cinderella Sheen)/Erin Penna (Copper Swallow)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a theoretical first date between two of the characters in The Erogamer. For people who may have read erogamer this fic was plotted out around the end of book 3 and makes a lot of non canon assumptions about Erin Penna. For people who have not read Erogamer, this fic was written with about 600k words in canon so there is a lot of background here. It should still be enjoyable from a fantasy kink point of view, here is basically what you need to know:
> 
> Erin Penna - The viewpoint character for this fic. A submissive who recently embraced the fact that she is very much into the idea of mind control and long term slave play. Was given the submissive name “Copper Swallow” by Illyria.
> 
> Illyria - Main character of the story this is based on, aka Cindy Sheen. Erin believes her to be some sort of non human magical creature with significant magic power, possibly Fae. She is actually a human pretending to be Fae. She has a huge selection of powers, most related to sex.
> 
> Yoal-yohuali - An immensely powerful magical woman/creature that mind controlled Erin temporarily. Is actually Illyria, aka Cindy, who was using her powers to disguise herself for unrelated reasons when she came across Erin.
> 
> Title is temporary until I can think of something better.
> 
> Apparently I am the first person to post anything about [The Erogamer](https://forum.questionablequesting.com/threads/the-erogamer-original.5465/) on AO3. The title makes sense in context but out of context it sounds very strange. If you like porn with plot I highly, highly recommend it. The writing is fantastic, the setting is very fun, and the story and characters are great. That said it is not a story for everyone! The story deliberately plays around with the weird and nonsense tropes of porn. Mind the trigger warnings! A lot of them apply, especially the main characters own long standing self hate over her physical appearance and weight. I find the subject is tackled very well, but it can be a bit rough to read at times.

Erin had been scouring the internet for information. Her new goal in life meant that understanding BDSM, mind control, and above all magic was a must for her. So far she was having mixed success; there was plenty of useful stuff about BDSM, mind control was mostly fanciful stories but hypnosis did seem to have real legs to it, and she had hit a brick wall when it came to actual magic. There was just too much misinformation. Some of it seemed right, some of it looked like nonsense, and she didn't know enough yet to start sorting through it. Ned was her only reliable contact to that world and his advice continued to be "take it slow and cautious". He wasn’t telling her anything useful, at least not yet. He clearly seemed to think she might do something rash given the chance.

Old people being rational and responsible was not something Erin was interested in right now.

At least she had found some nice sexy stories to read. She was currently working her way through a story about a demon and a succubus taking turns tormenting a grad student, all sorts of fun in a lot of ways she was discovering appealed to her. She was also technically following Mistress Illyria's instructions, though she was far past her second edge for the night. It was very hard to stop even if she was just torturing herself with what she couldn't have.

_ Bzzt Bzzt! _

Running on autopilot Erin picked up her phone, keeping her eyes on the story she was reading and one hand on the vibrator between her legs. At the end of a paragraph she took a glance over to her phone.

1 Message: Mistress Illyria

Her heart leapt, story instantly forgotten and vibrator hastily discarded while she opened the message.

< Has my Copper Swallow been good? Following your rules?

Erin almost cried in relief.

_ Finally! _

> Yes Mistress, I have followed your commands.

It had been a rough few days. Illyria’s command to edge herself and to not orgasm had come at the worst time imaginable. Erin wondered if that was on purpose or if it had been more ‘luck’ magic. She’d been mind controlled, walked through the city like a pet, been used by a crowd of strangers, and had her first experiences really indulging her masochism. It was a whirlwind of sexual firsts and she had been allowed nothing but teasing and frustration afterwards. It had been hell holding herself back for Illyria but this made it all worth it, she had been good. Maybe she would get a reward, maybe she had passed some test and shown herself worthy of her attention. Maybe Illyria would want to keep her.

It was a reckless hope. She could almost hear the lecture Ned would give her about keeping herself safe, how she knew almost nothing about Illyria, how dangerous it was to throw yourself at a stranger’s mercy. He was right of course, but he also didn’t understand. There was something right about an owner that had chosen her instead of the other way around, and Illyria was the first who had chosen her. It wasn’t romantic, not exactly, but it was something akin to romance and she had to at least give it a shot. 

Erin fidgeted with her phone as time dragged on before Illyria’s response. “On edge” didn’t begin to describe her nerves right now, she was terrified her effectively complete ignorance of everything to do with Illyria’s world she would stumble into some horrible fae faux pas and ruin everything. Was calling her Mistress rude? It seemed like the thing to do, but they didn’t have any sort of official relationship. 

< Good girl. 

Warm thrills between her legs and excited butterflies in her stomach had Erin swooning. She was a good girl. Mistress Illyria said so.

But that couldn’t be all. Entire seconds dragged while Erin considered how horrible it would be if all Illyria wanted to check her obedience. She needed attention.

< There is a starbucks on College and 12th, be there at 7.

Erin’s train of thought exploded into a thousand conflicting voices, each shouting over the others and pulling her mind in a dozen panicked directions. She froze, paralysed by the sudden request order until one of the voices managed to ring out above the others.

_ Say something! Don’t make her wait! _

> I will be there!

< Looking forward to it ;)

Erin took a moment to closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and silently thank any gods, demons, or fairy godparents that might be listening. 

The clock said 5:53. It would take 10 minutes to get there, so make that 15 to be safe, that gave her less than an hour to get ready. There was no question that she was going all out for Illyria, the only problem was how to impress. What would Illyria like? 

_ Clothes first. _

Erin had spent a lot of time in sex shops over the past few days spending an irresponsible amount of money. Her bank account was devastated but she had never before had so many pretty things to wear. Property like her  _ needed _ nice things to wear for her owner. It was  _ necessary _ . So she had selection, but she didn’t know what direction to go in. There was no fashion standard for ‘potential slave meeting potential owner’ that she knew of. 

When they had met Illyria’s own style balanced modesty and sexiness. The word that came to Erin’s mind was ‘alluring’ - showing off enough to get people interested but leaving plenty for the imagination to desire. That was probably a good place to start. Classy lingerie with a push up bra to accent her figure, a technically modest sweater that hugged all her curves very well, and a mid thigh skirt to give Illyria access if she wanted it.

_ God I hope she wants it. _

Erin fought with herself over accessories and makeup, painfully aware that she was acting like a teenager getting ready for her first date. It was some comfort to acknowledge that this wasn’t too far from the truth. Illyria was a fae or something even stranger and Erin had no idea what a date with her would be like, if you could even call whatever this was a date. Ned hadn’t even tried to give her proper advice when she asked, the only thing she had gotten from him were a hundred reasons why it was incredibly dangerous. This was much less helpful than he seemed to think. It made sense she was nervous, she should be nervous, there was lots to be nervous about, tons really!

_ Wow, this is really not a helpful train of thought. Just shut up and chose a shade of lipstick, stupid brain. _

After a lot of fussing in the mirror Erin finally had to admit that she was as prepared as she was ever going to be. 

* * *

Erin arrived at the Starbucks a good ten minutes early, giving her plenty of time to get a coffee, find a place to sit, and work herself into a near panic imagining all the ways she might mess up. She was going through disaster scenarios that involved spilling her drink when Illyria finally walked in the door.

"Hello Copper Swallow!" Illyria said in a cheerful tone. Erin gave her a nervous smile as Illyria took a seat opposite of her.

"It's been a few days since I sent your instructions. How's it been?" 

"Um, very frustrating and hot Mi… Illyria."

"You were about to call me Mistress." Illyria said. It wasn’t a question.

“Y-Yes, I know it might be a bit, um, presumptuous-ah!”

Erin jumped slightly at a caress against her leg under her table.

“I like it. You will call me Mistress.”

"Thank you Mistress." Erin said, looking down at her hands while she blushed and smiled.

“Good girl.” Illyria said. 

Erin reached for her coffee, taking a sip to hide her embarrassment as she tried to regain some amount of composure. Illyria was making it awfully difficult, she was tracing her foot higher and higher up Erin’s leg. Being wound up like this was wonderful but there were questions that need answers, she couldn’t lose her head just yet. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Erin managed, her voice low and quiet. “It might be really strange.”

"I'm used to strange." Illyria said.

"You're not human, are you?"

The caress against Erin’s thighs stopped for a moment while Illyria gave her a mischievous grin.

"I suppose I wasn't exactly subtle, was I?" Illyria said, starting up her teasing under the table again, breaking Erin’s concentration for a moment before she remembered to answer.

"Not really, no. But I don’t mind!" Erin added quickly. “I just needed to know.”

“Had one too many brushes with the supernatural lately?” 

“I’ve had a few, but they were all great! There was you of course, and then another lady that knew about me just like you did, and a guy named Ned. I think he’s a wizard? It’s all really exciting but I’m kinda freaking out.”

“I know how you feel. Lots of exciting and overwhelming things.” Illyria said sympathetically. “I understand you were led through the streets naked on a leash? I’d ask if you enjoyed yourself but I think we both know the answer to that.”

Erin’s eyes went wide, glancing around to make sure no one had heard. She tripped over her words, trying to find something to say, only managing an embarrassing squeak.

“How are you so adorable?” Illyria said.

“She said no one would know!” Erin managed to whine.

“I’m a special case. Yoal-yohuali and I… well, for now, let's just say we are acquainted.” Illyria said.

“It’s not a problem, right?” 

“That someone else used you? I don’t own you, Erin. Not yet, anyway.”

Illyria seemed to enjoy every second of awkward blushing as Erin pulled herself together from that bombshell.

“Are you reading my mind?” Erin blurted out. She knew what she wanted, she knew her name, was she reading her like a book? The idea of someone who could read all her secrets, see every dark fantasy…

_ No, bad brain! We are asking questions, stop being turned on for two seconds, come on. _

Illyria giggled and shook her head.

“No. Good guess though.”

Erin ran a hand through her hair in exasperation.

“Then what is going on?” She said. “What are you?”

“Are you alright?” Illyria asked. 

“I don’t know what is happening! The entire world has turned upside down and, and it’s so good but what if it just goes away? What if I say or do something wrong and I make it go away? I don’t think I could handle that. I don’t want to mess it up.” 

When Erin met Illyria’s eyes her expression was sympathetic but reserved. Erin could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she worked through something. Erin sighed, looking down at coffee again.

“I don’t actually need to know what’s going on. Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it, ok? Whatever you want, I’ll do it.”

"Erin, look at me." Illyria ordered.

“I am sorry, I got carried away teasing you. You are very teasable.” Illyria said with a sweet smile. “What I am is not a question with an easy answer. But what really matters is that you are not going to lose it. You wont mess it up with an innocent mistake, you don’t need to worry about it suddenly going away. And you don’t need me to get what you need. That is especially important."

Erin wiped away the tears that had started to form on the corners of her eyes, her worries evaporating as she turned Illyria’s words over in her head. It was going to be ok, everything would work out. She was sure of that even if it didn’t make sense.

“Feeling better? Did that help?” Illyria asked. 

Erin nodded. This felt a lot like when Lady Yoal-yohuali made her stop being afraid, Illyria must have used a glamour. That’s good. No fear, no insecurity. What a kind thing Mistress Illyria was doing for her.

“Good. Now, if you are still interested in my attention…” Illyria pulled a long black cloth out from her purse and put it on the table. “Tie this over your eyes."

“What are you going to do to me?” Erin asked, a now familiar thrill rising up inside her.

“Whatever I feel like. Touch you, play with you. Maybe call my boyfriend, let him have his way with you.” Illyria said casually. “You know, this and that.”

_ Unbelievably  _ hot. Erin was reaching for the blindfold without a second thought. She blushed furiously as she tied the blindfold and her fingers trembled as she tested the knot, but she was quite sure that she wanted what Illyria was offering. Besides, it couldn’t possibly be as humiliating as her adventure with Lady Yoal-yohuali.

“Perfect.” Illyria said as Erin carefully adjusted the cloth to make sure she was absolutely blind. A moment later Illyria’s hand take hold of her arm, gently pulling her out of her chair.

“I’ll lead, you follow.” She said, linking arms with Erin.

They moved at a leisurely pace as Erin followed the gentle guidance Illyria provided. It was an entirely different experience from being led on a leash, Erin’s blind dependence on Illyria combined with her affectionate touch was much more intimate. At first her steps were hesitant, carefully feeling out where her foot landed before shifting her weight forward. As they walked she became more and more comfortable relying on Illyria. If the ground was uneven Illyria would slow down and warn her; If something might trip her Illyria would lead her around. With Illyria leading her Erin was able to move almost on autopilot, freeing her mind to focus on other things. The softness of Illyra’s skin, the sharp click of their heels, the rustling of leaves in a cool breeze. 

_ Trust her. She won't let you fall. _

Erin could also hear voices of people watching them, whispers speculating about what the two women might be doing. Norville U was the center of perversion for a city already filled to the brim with depravity, there were all sorts of rumors and everyone had even seen a thing or two. A blindfolded walk on campus didn't even register as perverted by Norville standards. From the fragments of conversation Erin was able to pick up from the outside it looked like some sort of romantic ‘trust walk’ between girlfriends. She could hardly blame them, at some point Erin could not exactly recall she had snuggled in closer to Illyria, resting her head on her shoulder. They probably looked embarrassingly saccharine. She just hoped a friend wouldn’t spot them, it would be really annoying if people tried to interrogate her about her secret girlfriend.

"This is not really what I expected." Erin said, squeezing Illyria's arm affectionately. She felt so relaxed.

"What did you expect?"

"Something intense and wild."

"My life has been a little intense lately, I thought I'd start with something relaxing. If you are bored I can kick it up a few notches."

"No, I like this. No need to rush it." Erin said, cuddling up to Illyria. Whatever, people could gossip, she didn’t care. 

“Are we headed anywhere in particular or just wandering?" Erin asked.

“There are some study rooms in the library that are always empty this time of night, they should give us some privacy."

Erin felt a small thrill in her stomach. Public enough to be risky, private enough that they could have some real fun. That was a wonderful idea. She was lost in fantasies for a few moments before she realized the implication.

“You know your way around Norville U?”

“I’ve been attending classes here for over a year. I am, objectively speaking, a good student.” Illyria said with a hint of pride.

"Why would a, uh, whatever you are go to school?" 

"Think of me as a normal human with sexy super powers. If I am doing normal human things it is probably because of a normal human reason."

That raised more questions than it answered and it didn’t line up at all with what Ned had claimed, but at least it was somewhere to start. The first question that popped into Erin’s head was silly, but she had to know.

“What is your major?”

Illyria laughed.

“Accounting.”

“You’re an  _ accountant _ ?”

Erin was struggling to fit the mental image of an accountant on top of Illyria. The best she could manage was an older Illyria dressed as some sort of office style dominatrix.

“I don’t believe you. You are making fun of me.” 

“It’s true." Illyria insisted. "But If I continue school I am going to aim for some sort of doctorate."

"Doctor sexy, M.D.?"

"I was thinking more mad scientist."

It was very difficult to tell when Illyria was being serious.

"What sort of powers do you have?"

"Oh, all sorts of things. And I am gaining more all the time."

"Can you give some examples?" Erin asked, rolling her eyes under the blindfold. Show off.

"Hmm, let's see. I can find people like you. If you had lied about following my commands I would have known. I can edge my partner perfectly with no risk of them accidentally coming. Lots of things like that."

"That's so mean!" Erin whined, heat flaring between her legs with the absolute certainty that she was going to be Illyria's next victim.

"That's the point, silly girl." Illyria said, kissing Erin on the cheek. "Careful, there are a few steps here…"

“Um, how about mind control?” Erin asked.

Illyria sighed.

“Everyone is always so worried about mind control.”

“Actually, I was, um, hoping…” Erin trailed off, embarrassed to say it outloud.

“Oh no you don't. Out with it, or do I have to make talk?” Illyria said with a playful edge to the threat.

Erin huddled closer to Illyria, hiding her face in the crook of Illyria's neck while she blushed. She wondered what Illyria might to do ‘make’ her, but now wasn’t the time to test that.

“I’m actually, um, really into the idea? Of being mind controlled, I mean.”

“Oh, fun!” Illyria said. “I don’t have much along those lines yet, but I could probably come up with something. Maybe for our next date? Actually, is this a date?”

“I was wondering the same thing. It sort of feels like a date."

“I’ve not been on a lot of dates. I’m not really sure how things like this should work for a person like me.”

There was a lull in the conversation as they both considered this. 

Was this how people like her found what they were looking for? The deeper they got into conversation the more obvious it seemed that Illyria didn't know the answers either. Erin had built "Mistress Illyria" up in her head as this larger than life figure. But she was just a person, and if Erin was reading her right she was young or at least inexperienced. Making it up as she went, just like Erin.

"What about the thing you did earlier?" Erin asked, breaking the silence. "You made me stop feeling scared.”

“That isn’t mind control, not really. It’s, uh, it’s very complicated and I don’t actually understand it that well, but it's like a spell that helps people know that true things are true."

“That sounds nice, but not particularly sexy?” Erin pointed out.

"Yoal-yohuali used something similar on you. What she did to you would have been horrible if you did not know you were safe, right? It makes the kind of adventures you had possible. If you look at it that way it is very sexy."

“That makes sense, but you didn't need to use it on me. I would have done whatever you said anyway." Erin pointed out.

Illyria shrugged.

"Yeah, but you were upset." Illyria said. “We're here, I’ll get the door.”

The halls of the library were quiet in the way only a very large building nearly devoid of activity can be quiet. Without ambient noise the silence was oppressive, every tiny noise carrying through the halls. The click of their heels was the loudest sound in the building, signaling their presence in a way Erin found slightly unnerving.

They took the elevator up several floors, the dead quiet even more complete in the out of the way corner Illyria was leading them to. The lack of noise should have been comforting, they might be the only people on this floor, but it only meant that if someone else was here any noise Erin made would carry nice and clear through the silence. It made Erin nervous, she was not exactly quiet, especially if Illyria decided to get rough on her. It was some relief when Illyria opened a heavy door, lead her through it, and closed it behind them; it would provide at least some sound dampening.

“Stay.” Illyria ordered, leaving Erin where she was.

Erin waited patient and still, guessing at what Illyria might be preparing for her from the sounds she was making. The scraping of furniture across tile floor, the sound of Illyria rustling through a bag and placing several items on a table, and finally the click of heels as Illyria walked back to her, taking her arm again and guiding her forward. 

“Follow me… Turn, that's right, and now sit, carefully… There you are.” Illyria said, guiding her to sit in a chair. It was fairly comfortable, ergonomically shaped with decent back support. It didn’t seem special in anyway, the typical stacking chair you would find in any university.

"Hands down at your sides, sit up straight. And don’t move.” Illyria whispered into her ear, so close that Erin could feel her breath against her skin.

Erin strained her senses, taking note of every sound, every disturbance in the air around her, reaching out with her remaining senses and trying to follow Illyria's movement. It was an incomplete picture at best; a click of heels, a drawn breath, an appreciative hum for her willingly helpless victim as she circled around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bdsm style foreplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up editing this section before finishing the entire sex scene and I lack discipline so I am posting it now. Chapter 3 incoming eventually. I know this chapter is weaker than chapter 1 from a technical standpoint but I am going around in circles here and I needed to force myself to say "good enough" so this is where I am choosing stop. I am sure there are typos or maybe some sentences that got spliced together weird during the editing so I'll fix that up later when my brain works again.

Erin desperately wanted to be touched but Illyria didn't seem to be in any hurry. She didn't understand what Illyria was waiting for, she wanted to reach out, pull Illyria on top of her. She held quiet and still, some part of her deep inside telling her that this was her place, that Illyria would take her when she was ready. 

_ Be patient. Be good. _

It started with the slightest touch against her arm, a brush of fingers against her skin, slowly tracing up from her wrist to her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat, her entire mind focused on the gentle sensation running up her arm until, finally, Illyria’s fingers pulled away, drawing a frustrated whine from Erin.

"Someone is excited." Illyria said, approval apparent in her voice.

“Yes Mistress.” Erin said, resisting the urge to squirm while she waited for another touch.

She didn’t have to wait long. Illyria’s fingers traced over Erin’s skin, starting low on her legs, moving up to her arms, then neck, even to her face. It was a strangely intimate sensation, every nerve on fire and desperate for attention, magnifying the gentle caress until Erin could hardly stand it. She finally broke when Illyria ran a finger along her lips, leaning forward desperately, hoping to wrap her lips around Illyria’s finger. As soon as she moved Illyria’s touch was withdrawn.

“Naughty girl.” Illyria said with a disapproving click of her tongue. “Sit back, keep still.”

Erin whimpered, leaning back in the chair until she was back in position. 

Illyria’s touch came quicker this time, more aggressive. One hand applied pressure on the inside of her knees, just a guiding touch, but to Erin it was impossible to resist as Illyrya spread her legs wide open. Erin could feel her skirt riding up, bunching up around her ass, and failing to provide any real coverage at this point. Illyria’s fingers ran over the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs, so close, so very close as Erin strained against imagined chains, tense and hot as a single finger found its way to massaging her clit through her panties.

Illyria’s other hand ran heavily up Erin’s side, starting at her waist and feeling up the curves of her body, lingering and groping at her her breast, then up along her neck, tilting her head back slightly as Illyria rested her hand on Erin’s chin, placing her thumb over her lips. A gentle caress of Illyria’s thumb on Erin’s lips joined with the maddeningly light massaging of her clit.

Erin fought every urge in her body to lean her touch, to part her lips or push her hips forward, trembling slightly from the tension as she held back, clenching her hands into fists at the effort to remain still.

_ Be good. Be patient. Be obedient. _

“Good girl. Open.” Illyria said.

Erin parted her lips, accepting her reward as Illyria slipped her thumb inside. Erin began running her tongue over the thumb but quickly realizing the mistake. She froze, holding so still she hardly dared to breathe. 

_ Stay still. Wait for permission. _

“You are really trying hard, aren't you?” Illyria said. “You are doing so well. Go ahead.”

With a moan of relief Erin closed her lips over Illyria’s thumb and began running her tongue over and around the digit, hoping that this was somehow helping Illyria feel good. Illyria clearly knew what she was doing, she would have had lovers far more skilled, far more experienced. People that knew what she wanted and how to give it to her. Erin wanted so very much to be good enough for Illyria, she wanted so very much to please her. She wasn’t sure how.

Illyria allowed Erin to lick and suck at her thumb for several long moments, massaging at Erin’s clit through her panties and humming her satisfaction with Erin’s efforts before finally pulling away. Erin whined in protest and her hand twitched, desperate to reach out and pull her back.

"Is something wrong, pet?" Illyria taunted. 

“No Mistress.” She said, trying and failing to keep the pout out of her voice, earning an amused laugh from Illyria.

“You are adorable.” She said, catching Erin by surprise as she climbed on top of her, straddling her lap.

She lead forward, against Erin and pinning her back against the chair. Erin squeaked in surprise as Illyria wove her fingers into her hair and pulled. It wasn’t painful, just an insistent tugging to tilt Erin’s head backwards and hold it in place. Erin's hands twitched at her sides, she barely managed to keep herself from reaching up and touching Illyria.

"Please Mistress…" Erin whined.

"Please what? Use your words pet, I can’t give it to you if I don't’ know what you want, silly." Illyria said.

"Please can I -ah!" 

Illyria had begun kissing and licking at Erin's neck, derailing Erin’s train of thought with the unexpected pleasure.

"I expect and answer, slave~" Illyria said in a sing song voice before pressing her lips against Erin’s skin, just below her jaw on the side of her neck and began sucking hard. Erin’s head was swimming but she managed to order her thoughts enough to string together the question.

"Can I please touch you?" Erin asked with some apprehension. Illyria pulled away from sucking on Erin’s neck with a loud pop.

"Ohh, that’s going to leave a nice mark.” She said with satisfaction, planting a kiss on the mark.

“Mistress, please…” Erin whimpered.

“You may.” Illyria said. She pulled on her hair, turning her head to start licking and kissing at her ear.

“Ohhhh…” 

Erin let out a long moan as her conscious thoughts evaporated, nothing in the world mattered except Illyria’s soft lips and tongue against her earlobe. Under her blindfold her eyes rolled back and eyelids fluttered. When she was finally able to recompose herself she found her hands had gripped hard into Illyria’s thighs, digging her fingernails into her skin. She jerked her hands away from Illyria, afraid that she might have done something bad. Illyria stopped kissing her.

“Is something wrong?”

“I thought I might have been digging into you with my nails.” 

“You were. I liked it.” Illyria said. 

With the matter apparently resolved to her satisfaction she turned her attention back to teasing Erin’s neck and ear with kisses. Erin was still off balance and Illyria’s attention wasn’t helping her work through her confusion. She wasn’t supposed to hurt her Mistress, that felt completely wrong. But if Illyria liked it then should she do it anyway? She put her hands experimentally on Illyria’s thighs, gently running them along her smooth skin, appreciating her warmth. Without any guidance Erin wasn’t sure what to do next. She wanted to touch Illyria, she needed to touch Illyria, but her thoughts hadn’t gotten beyond that. 

With some hesitation she moved her hands up Illyria’s sides then to the curve of her chest, feeling how her soft breasts gave under the pressure of a gentle squeeze. Illyria giggled happily, leaning back a bit and giving Erin better access to her chest. With that encouragement Erin felt a bit more bold, and she began groping and kneading her chest, then playing with her nipples through her top, enjoying the appreciative hums coming from Illyria.

_ She isn’t wearing a bra... _

“There are very few things in the world as nice as a good pair of tits.” Illyria said happily as Erin groped her. “You haven’t had much experience with women, have you?” Illyria asked.

Despite her innocent tone the question cut straight through Erin’s confidence.

“No Mistress, I'm sorry I'm not very good at this. I can learn.” Erin said, hoping that her sincerity was coming through.

“Excuse me?” Illyria said.

“I can do better if you can teach me, I’m sorry I don’t know how to make you feel good Mistress.” Erin said, embarrassed.

"I see.” Illyria said thoughtfully. She carefully moved Erin’s hands off of her breasts and down to her hips. “I’m going to pause our fun for a minute and ask you a couple questions. I expect you to answer honestly." 

"Yes Mistress!" Erin answered earnestly, afraid that she had done something to disappoint Illyria.

"Do you have much sexual experience? Before Yoal-yohuali, I mean." Illyria said, wrapping her arms around Erin in an embrace and leaning up against her. The idea of being embarrassed at reporting her sexual history didn’t even occur to Erin.

"I wasn't a virgin, but not a lot. I’ve had sex with a couple guys and I made out with a woman once." 

“You’re so beautiful, I’m sure people fall over themselves for you. Why haven’t you experimented more?”

It was a question Erin had struggled with herself for years, but words never quite seemed to fit around the problem. Sometimes she wondered if there was something wrong with her. Now she had some idea of what might have been wrong, but she still didn’t have a firm enough grip on it to put it into words.

“It never felt right. I always ended up really depressed after so I avoided it.” Erin said. 

“But it didn’t feel that way with Yoal-yohuali?”

“No Mistress.”

“That’s good.” Illyria said, squeezing her tight for a few seconds before sitting up straight.

“You were doing fine.” Illyria said.

“But I don’t know what to do.”

“You haven't had a chance to learn. You don’t need to apologize for that.” Illyria said, beginning to run her fingers through Erin’s hair. 

“You could do better than me Mistress.” Erin said.

Illyria sighed, twisting her fingers into Erin’s hair and painfully jerking her head back. Erin gasped and whined but offered no resistance.

“I don’t like it when my pets insult themselves.” Illyria said sternly. “Apologize.”

“I’m sorry Mistress!” Erin whimpered. This didn’t seem to be enough for Illyria, she twisted and pulled on her hair even harder.

“Sorry for what? Be specific.”

“Sorry, um, sorry for saying you chose wrong?” Erin asked.

“Close. You are not second best to anyone else. I want you, and that includes your inexperience. Now think for a minute and try apologizing again.”

Erin’s head was swimming as she tried to find the words.

“I’m, um, sorry for saying I am not good enough?” Erin tried at last, bracing herself.

“That’s a good girl.” she said, allowing Erin’s hair to slide through her finger. She leaned forward, placing a light kiss on Erin’s forehead. “You have nothing to worry about. Just relax and enjoy yourself. And yes, that is an order.”

Erin gave an embarrassed grin and nodded.

“I think I want to step things up.” Illyria said, taking Erin’s hands off her hips and positioning them behind the back of the chair. “Stay.”

She climbed off Erin, disappearing for a few moments. Erin’s mind was too far gone to really try tracking her movement, but it wasn’t long before she felt soft cuffs wrapped around her wrists and pulled tight, followed by a series of soft clicks as they were locked in place and then her wrists locked together behind her back.

“Do those feel alright?” Illyria asked. “Not too tight?”

Erin pulled against them, twisting her wrists this way and that, falling deeper into her submission as she tested her bondage.

“They feel wonderful Mistress.” Erin purred in delight.

“Good.” Illyria said, now in front of her. A moment later Erin felt her panties pulled down and off of her.

"Ooh, these are pretty." Illyria said. "Did you wear them just for me?"

"Yes Mistress…" Erin said, blushing and cowering in on herself in embarrassment, rubbing her thighs together.

"Oh no you don't. Did I say you could move? Sit up straight! And keep those legs nice and wide." Illyria said.

Erin sat up straight without even thinking, but spreading her legs… well, that took a bit more effort. It was not lost on her that the panties represented the last real shred of modesty she had and spreading herself wide open, putting herself on display like that, was a big ask. Not that there was any question if she would obey, but she needed a few seconds to work up the will.

"That's a good girl." Illyria purred when Erin finally opened up. "Nice and wide. Show me that pretty flower."

Erin could feel her face burning bright red as she held her legs open. When Yoal-yohuali had used her Erin had become detached from herself, the sensible part of her mind watching herself through a haze that softened the humiliation. Illyria hadn’t given Erin anything like that. She was feeling the full force of her humiliation, the objectification much more intense than anything she had before experienced with a clear head. She’d have to get used to this, she was going to be a slave, she was going to be used and put on display and -  _ Oh fuck, these study rooms have windows! _

While that horrifying thought filled Erin’s head Illyria repositioned her ankles behind the front legs of the chair and within a few moments had secured soft cuffs around her ankles, locked together like her wrist. Erin quickly realized that in this position the chair stopped her from closing her legs.

“And these?”

“They are good too Mistress.” Illyria whimpered.

“One more thing then.”

Erin felt Illyria run a rope through the lock between her wrists, then through the lock between her ankles, and then gasped as the rope was pulled tight, lifting her feet off the ground and pulling down uncomfortably on her wrists. Adding to the humiliation Illyria pulled Erin’s top over her head and behind her back, bunching it up around her arms, then did the same thing with her bra.

“There we go. All tied up and ready to be used~” Illyria said in a sing song voice.

Erin whined and squirmed in place, pulling against her bondage. She was hogtied to the chair, leaving her completely vulnerable and exposed. 

“I am going to do whatever I want with you. Some of it is going to feel good. Some of it is going to hurt. All of it is going to be torture.” Illyria said. 

“Y-Yes Mistress.” Erin said, a tremble of anticipation in her voice. She was rewarded with a giggle from Illyria and a kiss on the cheek.

“Good girl." Illyria said. “Now, I’ve heard you moan. I’m curious what you sound like when you scream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling a special brand of masochistic right now so I set it up to include very mean things for Erin. I might change the ending of this chapter though, it feels a bit out of character for Illyria.


End file.
